The current I/O connector is one of important access passages of electronic equipment, such as cell phone, including power and signal. The cell phone, table PC and the like have been respectively researched by the manufacturer for a long time; different standards have been formulated, so the current cell phone and table product adopt different standards; the data wire has multiple interfaces which are divided into two types: one is special data interface of Apple products; and the other is data interface for Android system products which is frequently used by the manufacturers; there are many corresponding connectors; the connectors cannot be used universally, so it is not convenient; and it requires different connectors when using different data.